The present invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette case for accommodating a magnetic tape cassette.
Conventionally, there has frequently been used a magnetic tape cassette as a record medium. In a computer or the like, for use of backup or the like for recorded data, there is used a constitution in which a single tape reel wound with a magnetic tape is pivotably held at inside of a cassette case (one reel type).
The magnetic tape cassette is carried out and stored by being put into an accommodating case in order to protect the magnetic tape cassette against dust, impact in dropping or the like. There also is the case in which a bar code or the like is provided at an accommodating case. The content of information recorded to the magnetic tape cassette at inside of the accommodating case can be referred by way of the bar code or the like.
There is a magnetic tape cassette of the one reel type referred to as DLT™ cassette as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 188520/1998.
Further, there has been used a cassette of a type as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-23337, in which although an outer shape thereof is substantially the same as that of the above-described DLT cassette, a specification thereof differs therefrom.
Generally, the latter is referred to as Linear-Tape Open (LTO) cassette.
Outer shape dimensions of the DLT cassette and the LTO cassette slightly differ from each other. There is requested a magnetic tape cassette case capable of accommodating the both without play.